1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rolling-contact bearing and thrust bearing provided with a thermal compensation insert, comprising a first race provided with a first raceway, a second race provided with a second raceway, and a row of angular-contact rolling elements disposed in contact with the said raceways, wherein the insert compensates for thermal expansion variations and is in abutting contact on one of the races.
2. Discussion of the Background
European Patent Application EP A 0448239 describes a thrust bearing in the form of a rolling-contact bearing whose compensation insert is made of material with high coefficient of thermal expansion, capable of compensating, for example, for the difference between the expansion or contraction of a revolving shaft and an assembly case belonging to the thrust bearing and having different coefficients of thermal expansion.
Swiss Patent Application CH A 318272 describes a rolling-contact bearing in which the compensation insert is cast or injected into a groove located at the periphery of the outer race.
Such insert assemblies necessitate preliminary machining of the support race and an increase in the axial and/or radial overall size of the rolling-contact bearing.
French Patent Applications FR A 2135903 and 1537570 describe rolling-contact bearings whose races are formed of sheet metal, which may be provided with a hollow box profile and whose lateral rim is used to position the rolling elements.